One Shot
by Shaz1
Summary: Sequel to Blood and Thunder- Danny is recovering from his injuries, but is he doing as well as he is making everyone think? And will his latest case get in the way of his recovery? Sometimes One Shot can change your life forever!
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot**

By Shaz1

Disclaimer- okay I have said this several times before, but since I really don't want to get sued (since I have no money!) I suppose I had better say it again. None of the characters that are recognised in this story belong to me, I have merely borrowed them for the purposes of in all likelihood causing them pain and slight torture. I will return them as soon as I am finished.

This is a sequel to my previous story Blood and Thunder, it can possibly be read as a standalone, however it will make more sense if you read that one first!

One Shot

Detective Daniel Reagan eased himself up from his chair and stretched his back gingerly. He had returned to work three weeks ago, after being badly injured in a revenge attack carried out by an old acquaintance. He had only been back on full duties for the last week, and he was exhausted- not that he would admit it to anyone. He had pushed himself to recover as quickly as possible, desperate to take control on his life back and restore a sense of normality to his household. Linda and the boys were back at home, and his father's house was once more the place where they convened once a week for a family meal.

He had made it back to work months earlier than anyone had imagined he would, he did suffer for it with the constant head aches and tight chest that still plagued him, but it was worth it. With a sigh he strolled to the coffee machine and poured two cups out, one each for his partner and himself, leaving them on the side to get a cup of water. He tapped two pain pills out of the tub in his pocket and took them with the water, before taking the coffees back to their desks. He had not been eased back into work gently, as soon as he had been back on active duty they had been handed a complicated case.

"You read it all?" he asked his partner softly as he handed her the coffee.

"Yep" she replied, gratefully accepting the beverage and eyeing her partner up at the same time. She was certain that he wasn't fit to be back at work fully as yet, but she knew better than to verbalise her thoughts. He was still yet to gain back hardly any of the weight that he had lost during his ordeal, and she hadn't missed the pain lines that appeared around his eyes several times a day, not to mention the winces that he tried to hide.

"Any thoughts?" he asked her as he could a sip of the piping hot coffee.

"Well we need to review the CCTV fully from all of the locations and then pick out any possible suspects from there" she replied, surprised at her partner's questions. "Did you pick up any lines of enquiry?" she asked him, he shook his head a fraction in reply.

"I haven't read the file all the way through yet" he replied, and she furrowed her brow at him in confusion, he was normally fully on top of things. "I had to review the file from the DA's office" he told her, and she didn't need to ask him which file he meant.

"When does the trial start?" she asked him softly.

"Three weeks tomorrow" he replied with a sigh.

"You okay about it?" she asked, knowing that Danny hated all of the touchy feely stuff, but she couldn't help but be concerned for her friend.

"Fine, just another day" he replied, yet the flicker in his eyes betrayed his words. She nodded willing to let it slide for now.

"How about we go to the first store and I'll bring you up to speed on the way" she suggested instead.

"That's a great idea" he replied with a grateful smile.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank sighed as he left yet another meeting, sometimes he wondered why he had given up the mean streets in favour of meeting after meeting as police commissioner. Still he had been there and done that, and truth be told he did enjoy his job, it was good to feel that he was able to make a difference. To be honest he was just glad that everything appeared to be settling down. Jamie was doing well, learning from more experienced officers and gaining in confidence day by day. Erin was, as usual, excelling at her job as Assistant District attorney and seemed happy in her role. Most importantly his eldest son Danny was finally fully on the mend, he had resumed his duties, much to his father's worry, and seemed to be doing well. Frank wasn't naïve enough to believe that his boy was fully healed, he knew full well that the eldest Reagan child would push himself to his limits- but the fact that he wanted to spoke volumes to his father and we was relieved to see it. He hesitated as he thought of his brave son and how close he had come to losing him at the hands of a mad man. Suppressing a shudder he made his way to his office, collected his coat and headed out of the office. He had arranged to meet both of his sons at their local bar that evening, and he didn't want to be late.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny massaged his aching head as he flicked through yet more papers, his partner had updated him on everything that they had so far on the spate convenience store robberies that had each led to a clerk being murdered. Whilst they had been reviewing CCTV from three of the incidents a fourth had occurred. Broad daylight and still the robberies were occurring.

"Anything?" Jackie asked, handing her partner a bottle of water and not missing the lines around his eyes as he tried to focus on the page in front of him.

"Thank you" he replied accepting the water and using it to swallow two more of his pain killers. He closed his eyes against his pounding head and silently willed the tablets to take effect. "No, nothing" he finally responded to her original question. "CSI are still on it, hoping there will be some fibres at the scene" he finished.

"You ok there partner? You don't look so good" Jackie commented to her friend softly.

"I'm good, just a headache" he replied, hating himself for showing weakness to anyone.

"Some headache" she commented quietly, not wishing to bait her partner but not willing to stand by and see him hurting himself. He looked up at her words, but bit back on any response. Jackie sighed, wishing that he would open up to her but not surprised that he wouldn't.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank smiled as he stepped into the bar, Jamie was sat on a stool directly in front of the bar sipping from a bottle of beer as he waited.

"Hello Jamie" Frank greeted his youngest son with a grin.

"Hey Dad, scotch?" Jamie offered smiling at his father. It was very rare for the Reagan men to meet up and just have a drink and shoot the breeze.

"Please" Frank replied, taking a quick glance at his watch. "Have you heard from your brother?" he asked lightly.

"No, nothing since Sunday" Jamie replied, his own face displaying concern to match his father's. It wasn't that his brother was withdrawn, he just wasn't as vocal as he had been since before his attack- and as much as they were hoping that giving him time would result in him returning to normal, but so far he was still more sedate than his younger brother had ever known him.

"He'll be here" Frank replied, certainty in his voice. Danny had never been one to turn down having a casual drink after a hard day at work. Sure enough moments later the subject of their discussion stepped through the door and walked over to them.

"Sorry I'm late" he told them both with a light smile. Both of his fellow Reagans instantly observed the black smudges under his eyes and the lines around them- but neither of them commented.

"I got you a beer, that ok?" Jamie asked his brother softly.

"Perfect" Danny replied with a grin as he shrugged his coat off and gratefully accepted the cold bottle that his younger brother handed to him.

"Not to nag Danny, but you are allowed to drink aren't you?" Frank asked in concern, Danny rolled his eyes before answering.

"Yeah Dad, since I was 21" he replied cheekily. Frank couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the comment, he was pleased to see a flash of the old Danny flashing through.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank looked at his watch, surprised to see that they had been at the bar for over three hours.

"I am starving, you two fancy grabbing a bite to eat?" he asked his sons quietly.

"Sure, I could eat" Jamie replied instantly. Danny looked up hesitantly, and glance at his watch.

"I should really get home" he eventually replied.

"Danny it's nine o'clock, you must be starving" Frank replied, concerned at the gaunt look of his son. Danny sighed reaching once more for his beer, and taking a big gulp to swallow down two more pain killers, not missing the flash of disapproval on his father's face. He sighed deeply, looking from one concerned face to another.

"Fine, you win. I'll come and eat, but you're paying" he finally conceded to his father. Frank smiled in relief and without any further discussion the three men left the bar and moved further down the block to a restaurant that they knew to be fairly safe. The two brothers ordered burgers, whilst Frank went with the steak and each of them ordered further drinks.

"So when are you back for your check up Danny?" Frank asked carefully.

"Monday" Danny replied, not elaborating any further for fear of encouraging his father to remain on the topic.

"Did you speak with Erin about the trial?" Frank asked softly.

"Yeah, all in hand Dad" he replied, getting to his feet and heading to the rest room.

"Should I go after him?" Jamie asked his father softly.

"No, leave him son. I shouldn't have pushed him" Frank replied, glad when Danny returned a few minutes later.

"So what have you had on today?" he asked both of his sons.

"Three traffic stops, a shop lifter and a traffic bump- nothing exciting" Jamie replied with a smile.

"Danny?" Frank questioned.

"We got those convenience store robberies" Danny replied with a shrug.

"Well you both beat me on excitement. Meeting, followed by more meetings" Frank told them, and both of them grinned in response- recognising that that was both of their worst nightmare. They were interrupted from further conversation by their food arriving. Danny tried to ignore the churning in his stomach that the smell of food brought, and concentrated instead on chewing on a fry. He could feel his father's eyes burning into him, so finally he picked up his burger and took a bite from it, chewing carefully to prevent gagging. He had no appetite whatsoever, and hadn't had since he had been released from hospital. He was saved from a second bite by his cell phone ringing in his pocket.

"Sorry" he muttered to his fellow diners, as he got to his feet and headed out of the door to answer the call. "Reagan" he responded.

"Hey Danny, hope I'm not interrupting you" his partner's voice greeted him. "There's been another robbery" she continued.

"You're kidding" he replied, frustrated at the lack of leads leaping out at them. "You need me to come in?" he asked, dreading the answer due to the beer he had drank.

"No, you continue with whatever you are doing" she replied, knowing that he had planned to meet his father after work. "Can you work tomorrow?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah, I'll see you at eight" he replied, knowing that Linda would be frustrated at him losing another cherished day off, but she had been a cop's wife long enough to understand. They both disconnected the call and Danny headed back in to join his father and brother.

"Everything ok?" Frank asked his son.

"Yeah Dad, just a development with the case" Danny replied, picking up the burger and taking a bite.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Danny is that you?" Linda shouted as she heard the front door open and close.

"Yeah babe it's only me" he called back to his wife.

"Have you eaten? There are leftovers in the fridge" she told him as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I ate with Dad and Jamie" he replied, and chuckled as she looked surprised at his words.

"Did you have a nice chat?" she asked softly, as she gave him a welcome hug.

"Yeah Dad was checking on my welfare" he replied with a wry grin.

"Because he loves you" Linda replied with a smile, Danny enveloped her into an embrace, and inhaled the sweet smell of her skin- thanking his lucky stars that he had her.

"I have got to work tomorrow babe" he told her softly, she sighed in disappointment but simply nodded against him.

"Don't overdo it Danny" she whispered to him.

"I won't" he replied softly, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and heading up to bed, ready for what he fully expected to be another long day.

End Chapter One

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you for your reviews of the first chapter! I am glad that a sequel is apparently welcome! I am so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates for this- I got sent to London for work due to the problems there over the last week and as such obviously haven't been able to write or post anything! I am really sorry, please keep reading and reviewing though!

Chapter Two

"I can't believe that they did it in broad daylight" Danny commented to his partner, sipping at the piping hot cup of coffee he held in his hand, as he finished watching the third disc of CCTV footage.

"I know, he either doesn't care, is too cocky or too damn good" Jackie replied thoughtfully, equally as frustrated as her partner. Danny sighed at her words, unable to dispute them. He looked at his watch, it was 9am and they had already spent the last two hours reviewing all of the robberies and subsequent murders that had occurred. Carefully he took two pain killers from his pocket and gingerly dry swallowed them, before taking another sip of his coffee. He didn't miss the glance that his partner shot him, but decided against the discussion he knew would be forced if he commented. Jackie for her part shot her friend a concerned look, she had noticed had often he had been taking pain medication, and it was worrying her that he was pushing himself to be back at work and risking making himself ill. She sighed to herself, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her- she just vowed to watch him very carefully- they had all worried themselves sick when Danny had been so badly injured and there was no way she was going to let him hurt himself more.

"So we have no ID, no facials on camera, no forensics on scene and no suspects" Danny surmised in frustration.

"Nope, we have nada, zip and nothing" Jackie replied, flopping down onto her chair.

"Okay, what about a pattern to the targets?" Danny asked softly, suddenly mapping the locations in his head, getting to his feet and heading to the wall of the office where the city map was. He reached into his desk drawer and took out drawing pins and carefully pinned them into place, showing what was without argument a definite pattern.

"Reagan, I knew I was glad you were back for a reason" Jackie stated with a grin, it was a small lead- but a lead it was.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"You ok kid?" Renzulli asked his rookie softly, it wouldn't be much longer before the youngest of the Reagan clan would be let of his leash and he was fairly confident that the kid would do okay. He had none of the annoyingly endearing arrogance of his detective older brother, but a lot of the gentle communication style of his other brother that had tragically been killed by his own colleagues.

"I'm fine sarge" Jamie replied with a smile, he had been lost in thought when the other police officer had interrupted him. "Was just thinking about Danny and the trial that's all" he confided softly. He had only given evidence in court over minor matters such as petty theft- and he knew that explosions and kidnap of a police officer were far more tricky- especially when the officer involved was his brother.

"You'll be fine kid, just say it like it happened and no one can criticise you" Renzulli told him, thinking back to his own first time at a major trial and shuddering at the memory. Jamie had far more pressure on his young shoulders- the case involved his brother and his surname was Reagan, not to mention the press interest. "Get your statement from the DA's office and we'll go through it if you want?" he offered gently. Jamie smiled at the older man.

"That would be great sarge, thank you" he replied, relieved at the help offer.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"So the first day they were in a line, like a continuous journey. The second day the same thing, but a different line and the third day likewise" Jackie commented as she looked at her partner's handy work on the map.

"Yeah, except they seem to go out at a slight angle, almost like they start from the same place" he replied, thinking out loud. "What is around here?" he asked his partner softly, gesturing at the small diameter that all of the robberies seemed to originate from.

"Nothing springs to mind, a couple of colleges, a high school- that's it" she replied softly. Danny opened his mouth to respond, but was prevented from doing so by his cell phone ringing.

"Reagan" he answered, his tone clipped.

"Hi Danny" his father's voice greeted him.

"Hey Dad" Danny greeted, pinching the bridge of his nose against the increasing headache he was getting.

"I hear you're on the convenience store robberies" Frank stated softly. "I'm getting pressure for a press conference today and just wondered how the investigation was going?" he continued, not wanting to put any extra pressure on his son, especially with his recent return to work, but nonetheless needing something to tell the news hounds.

"We have just got a lead actually, but I would rather not release it" Danny replied vaguely. Silence on the other end of the call greeted him and he sighed to himself.

"Okay son, leave it with me" Frank replied, before disconnecting the call. Danny sighed again as he placed his blackberry back in his pocket and turned back to the map.

"The commissioner?" Jackie asked his softly, and Danny nodded. "Don't worry Danny- he'll just be ticking boxes" she told him, Danny offered her a weak grin appreciating her attempts at cheering him up.

"I can't help but think we are missing something here" he told her. "What time do the incidents occur?" he asked, and she flipped through her notes.

"From 4pm onwards" she replied, frustrated herself at the lack of leads. Just as she spoke her cell phone chirped, forcing her to step away and answer it. She returned a few moments later- looking perplexed, and reached for another pin. "There's just been another robbery" she told him "here" she continued placing the pin in the map, exactly where the spate the previous day had concluded.

"What so now he's going backwards?" Danny asked, his voice disbelieving. "Who commits an armed robbery at 9.30 on a Saturday morning?" he asked as much to himself as anything.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Commissioner is it true that your son is the lead detective on the case?" a young blonde reported shot at head of the Reagan clan, her voice carrying over those of her rivals.

"Detective Reagan is the main investigator at this time" he replied carefully, he had been adamant in his shielding of his eldest son since his attack- and was not willing to give that in now.

"Is it true that he only returned to active duties a matter of a week ago?" the same woman fired back at him.

"Are there any questions relating to the incidents in question?" Frank stated, his gaze locked on those of the woman determined to draw him out about his son. A few murmurs went through the crowd and it was apparent that there were no further pertinent questions, so Frank nodded at the group before stepping down and heading back towards his office.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Another fatality" Danny muttered in frustration, this was getting ridiculous and they were no closer to securing an actual suspect. He cursed himself as he felt a wave of nausea washing over and leant out to rest his arm against the wall, waiting for it to pass. After a few moments he opened his eyes, and the world was once more settled, he reached into his pocket and tapped two pills out putting them straight into his mouth and swallowing them down. He sighed, hating his weakness and turned around to find his partner staring back at him.

"We need to talk Reagan" she told him, leaving no room for argument. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest against the wall behind him- feeling like a child caught by their mother taking cookies without asking.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you to all of those that reviewed- please keep the reviews, alerts etc coming- they really do set my muse into action!

Chapter Three

"Do you think Danny has gone back to work too soon?" Frank asked his father softly, his concern raised by all of the press interest in his son's recovery.

"Danny is the type of kid that needs to be busy son, it would drive him crazy sitting around at home" Henry replied thoughtfully. "Why?" he questioned.

"Just some reporters making a point of mentioning how long he had been back" Frank replied, taking a sip of his whiskey. "I just worry that he pushes himself too hard, I don't want him to rush back into running around the streets and working all hours without taking the time to heal. I wish he would talk to someone" Frank told his father, his voice a mere whisper by the end of his words.

"Frank, Danny isn't a talker- he has always been a doer" Henry stated, knowing how concerned his son was, but also knowing that his grandson would never willingly open up.

"He doesn't talk and then it brews inside him Pop, it eats away at him until it chokes him and then he has to release it. He wouldn't talk about Iraq, even now- and he won't talk about this. He won't talk! Not to me, not to Linda- not to anyone. He releases it by hitting out and by drinking Pop and I am just afraid that one day it is going to kill him" Frank admitted to his father, almost choking on his own words as he admitted the burning worry he felt for his eldest son.

"We won't let that happen Frank" Henry assured his son, gently squeezing his shoulder and hoping that he could keep the promise.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"This is nice" Erin smiled as she wandered around the park with her sister in law and nephews, her own daughter studying with friends.

"Yeah, we should do this more often" Linda replied with a smile, grateful for the distraction that the outing was offering. "You want an ice cream?" she asked her sister in law with a smile. Erin chuckled at the question.

"You know what I think I do" she replied with a laugh, and the two women walked over to the ice cream truck, one eye firmly on the boys whilst they perused the menu to decide which they wanted. Linda ordered for both of them, and handed two cones to Erin and carried two herself, the boys rushed straight over to them upon seeing what the carried, each of the women handed a cone to each boy before turning their attention back to their own treats. "So how is that brother of mine doing?" Erin asked after a few moments. Linda sighed at the question.

"How can you ever tell with Danny?" she replied softly. "He seems to be doing okay, but I know he is still getting headaches and not sleeping like he should" she told Erin.

"Has he talked about what happened?" Erin asked, fearing that she already knew the answer to the question.

"Not a word, he doesn't complain about his injuries or pain and he hasn't said anything about what happened" Linda replied with a sigh. "It's how he is, you know that" she commented, and Erin nodded- for she knew exactly how he was when it came to talking.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Right then Reagan, time to spill- what's going on?" Jackie asked her partner once they had made it back to their car. Danny sighed, and closed his eyes against the questioning.

"Nothing's going on Jackie" he replied softly, not opening his eyes.

"Come on Danny, you are popping pain killers left right and centre, and look as though you are going to collapse- so what is going on with you?" she pushed, at the end of her tether with her partner's denial that anything was wrong. "Please Danny, talk to me" she urged, wanting to help him- needing to help him.

"I'm ok Jackie" Danny whispered, "Just a headache" he told her, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Like hell you are, and like hell it is" Jackie replied, her voice raised as her partner continued to lie to her, not missing the wince that the extra volume brought to her partner's face. "Either you start levelling with me Reagan or I might have to speak with the Captain" she told him, hating herself for the ultimatum- but unable to stand by and watch her friend hurting himself. Her words got Danny's attention, and he looked up and his eyes met hers.

"You can't" Danny whispered almost disbelieving his ears.

"I can Danny, and I will if it means saving your arse" she told him, and the tone of the voice carried the truth of her words. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked her voice soft and sincere. His mouth opened to answer, but before the words could leave a knock on the car window interrupted them. Jackie turned around to find a patrolman rapping lightly on the glass.

"Sorry to interrupt detectives, but there has been another robbery" he told them as Jackie opened the window a fraction. She sighed deeply before nodding.

"This isn't over" she told Danny quietly before moving to get out of the car. Danny paused to gather himself, before he eased himself out of the car and followed quietly behind.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Again they are following the same route" Danny muttered as he looked at the map, before moving back to his computer.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked her partner lightly.

"Locating the possible next target" Danny replied, without looking up. Jackie nodded wordlessly- appreciating the logic that he showed. "There are three likeliest premises that follow the pattern" he continued, putting different coloured pins in the map to show the stores that he had identified. "We need to get moving, a team of four watching each location" Danny stated, and Jackie nodded already reaching for her phone. Within minutes the teams were formed and en route to the locations. Danny and Jackie headed out to the closest one of the three, a second car following closely behind.

"Don't think I have forgotten our conversation Danny" Jackie stated to her partner as she drove along.

"Oh I'm certain that you haven't" Danny replied sarcastically, he felt much better now that they had a solid lead- or at least the chance of finding one if his hunch was correct. He had taken some more pain killers before they set off and he finally felt as if he could function. With a small smile he looked back to where they were going, eager to find out if he was right.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you for the reviews that I have received in relation to this, in all seriousness if you are reading this please take the time to leave a review- as the lack of them are making me doubt whether I should continue this or not

There will be more action from this chapter onwards!

Chapter Four

"Anything your side?" Danny asked his colleague that was watching a store at the other end of the block.

"Nothing" came the expected reply. Danny sighed as he disconnected the call.

"It's still early" Jackie commented, sensing her partner's growing frustration.

"The others were all less than two hours between" Danny replied, his face set in a grim line.

"Then there's still time, the last one was ninety minutes ago" Jackie reasoned. Danny nodded without comment, praying that luck would be with them and they would catch the killer.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Jamie whistled as he walked to his car, Renzulli had been true to his word and had gone over his testimony with him- he was fairly confident that he wouldn't let his brother down. His brother's attacker could not escape justice, there was no way he would allow it to happen- not on his watch. He walked the few metres to his car, but just before he got there his attention was diverted by his name being called.

"Reagan" an unfamiliar voice shouted out to him, as he turned a man walked over to him. "Jamie Reagan?" the stranger asked. Jamie nodded once, "I have got a message for you, a message from a friend of your brother's" he continued, and Jamie took an involuntary step back reaching for the gun he had on his belt, before his fingers could grasp the comforting metal he was pushed back by two hands on his chest, unbalancing him as he struggled to prevent himself from falling, just as he pulled himself upright the stranger was once more directly in his face- hands tightly gripping Jamie's biceps. "A message from a friend called Lopez" he hissed in the face of the rookie, before drawing back his fist and punching the man twice to the face, with a chuckle at the blood covering the young man's face the stranger allowed him to drop to the floor before turning and walking away- his hood up and his chin dipped into his jacket. Jamie laid where he landed, his head bouncing off the tarmac as he fell and unconsciousness claiming him.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank laughed as his grandsons played in his garden, his daughter in law helping Henry with the last of the preparations for the family dinner. Danny had already called and said he was going to be late- his voice tired and stressed to his father's ears, but Jamie would be there shortly and Frank had no doubt that after a busy shift he would be ready to tuck into a hearty meal. Thinking of his youngest he looked at his watch shocked to realise what time it was already. He nodded to Linda, who shouted the boys in- they ran into the house groaning and moaning that their play had been cut short, but doing as they were asked none the less.

"Go and wash your hands ready for dinner" Linda told the boys with a smile, and they instantly scurried away to do as she asked.

"They're good boys" Frank told her with a smile.

"They are" she agreed fondly, her and Danny were truly lucky to have such well-adjusted well behaved children and she thanked her lucky stars every single day.

"Hi all" Erin called as she walked in through the front door with Nicky in tow.

"Just in time" Frank greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek as he took her coat from her. "Nicky would you mind laying the table please?" he asked her, she flashed him a smile and headed straight to the dining room. Just as his niece left the kitchen his cell phone started to ring. He paused- remembering a similar instance just a short time ago that had resulted in his eldest son nearly being lost to them for forever.

"Reagan" he answered, and every member of the family saw the colour drain from his face at whatever he was told across the line.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Still not sure what to do with the fiction, as you can probably tell from the slower updates I am very disconcerted that there are about 20 people that have this on alert, a number that have it as favourites and four regular reviewers I love my loyal reviewers they are fab- but I am getting very perturbed that others are regularly reading and not taking the time to review and let me know if they like it or not- I am not moaning as I have been in the fanfic world long enough to know how it works, but I am also quite fickle about what fandoms I use at once- and generally it is the reviewers that make me want to keep posting, so I will post this chapter and then will possibly revert back to my Hawaii 5-0 fics.

Thank you to those that do constantly review for me and let me know what you think, and have done so for all of my blue bloods stories- you guys really are the best! And welcome to my new reviewer!

Chapter Five

"Jamie what happened?" Frank asked, as he walked into his youngest son's hospital room, relieved to see the rookie officer sat on the bed looking alive and well, if not slightly pale and with a bandage firmly on his head, and an already bruising eye.

"He just walked over Dad, as bold as anything and said he had a message for me. He said he was a friend of Lopez Dad" Jamie told the commissioner, his tone grave and his face serious as the full ramifications of what had happened played on his mind. "Then he punched me in the face and walked away" he concluded, realising that he was lucky it hadn't been much worse, but angry that it had happened at all. "Does Danny know?" Jamie asked his father softly, instantly worried about his older brother and the guilt he would surely feel.

"Not yet, I tried calling him, but his cell just rang out" Frank replied, suddenly feeling tired. As the words left his mouth suddenly his mind started joining the dots and he didn't like the picture that was created by him not being able to contact his eldest son. "I'll call Jackie" he stated, and Jamie nodded gingerly having already grown his own concerns.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny looked at his watch for the hundredth time as the two detectives continued to sit and wait. He reached for his blackberry and keyed in the number of the officers at the next closest location, just as he was about to press the connect button, movement caught his eye. He nudged his partner lightly and pointed up towards the door of the store in front of them.

"Finally" Jackie whispered with a small smile as the two observed a male looking all around him, before stepping into the store. He was wearing a black puffa jacket and a black woolly hat that was pulled over his ears, and exactly matched the clothing of the offender that had already carried out a the robbery and murder earlier in the day.

"Call it in" he told her softly, before silently getting out of the car and moving closer to the store. Jackie dialled as quickly as she could, keen to catch up with her partner.

Danny eased his way quietly towards the shop, and peered in through the window, unsurprised to find the male that he had observed stood close to the counter brandishing a gun at the clerk. The clerk for their part was emptying the register into a bag. Danny sighed, drawing his side arm from his holster and edging his way through the door, as the clerk saw him- he raised a finger to his lips, but it was too late the movement in the clerk's eyes had alerted the robber and he turned towards Danny, his gun raised and firing without hesitation. The detective dived as quickly as he was able behind a shelving unit, the bullets bouncing all around him. He cursed under his breath, this was not quite what he had in mind. He looked up as he saw the offender run through the door, and after sparing a quick glance to check on the welfare of the civilian before tearing out of the store after the armed man, Jackie hot on his heels whilst the other unit entered the store.

Danny felt his lungs burning as he sprinted after the offender, his heart pounding in his chest. He had always been physically fit, and a fast runner- it had helped him in Iraq and it had helped him to catch many a dangerous offender and he was adamant that this one would be no different. Pushing even deeper he powered his legs forward- arms and legs pumping as he ran through the streets after the man. Wishing, not for the first time, that he wore running shoes and joggers for work. His gun still clutched in his right hand he used a little bit of his breath to holler out the standard warning.

"Freeze NYPD!" he yelled as loud as his burning chest would allow. The man he was pursuing kept going for another half a block, before Danny registered that he was slowing down, grasp tightened on his gun he continued his pursuit, he shouted one more time "NYPD- drop your weapon and down on the ground" he shouted, his voice carrying the distance. As the words left his lips the man turned around his gun raised and his finger on the trigger. The detective registered the move and without hesitation years of training and experience took over and he fired his own gun, the pop ringing out and the bullet hitting its target- who dropped to the ground a pool of blood forming underneath the inert form.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank dialled the number he now knew by heart, his son's partner was practically a member of the family after the events of the last twelve months or so- so he didn't hesitate to call her when he needed news or information on his son. She answered the call on the third ring.

"Curatola" she answered and to Frank's ears her voice sounded strained.

"Hey Jackie, it's Frank- I've been trying to reach Danny" he told her softly, his worry increased by the son of her tone.

"He's with me sir, I assume you have seen the news?" she asked, her voice soft as she moved away from the people surrounding her partner.

"No, no I've been elsewhere" he replied, not wanting to worry his obviously busy son. "Has there been a development in the convenience stores case?" he asked.

"You could say that, Danny has just caught the offender, he fled and then turned his gun on Danny so he had to shoot him" Jackie told the boss softly.

"Is it a fatality?" Frank asked quietly.

"Yes sir" she replied.

"Is Danny doing ok?" he asked, his worry now increasing again.

"Not really sir, you see there's more" Jackie continued with a sigh. "The offender was a thirteen year old boy" she informed the commissioner and father, and she couldn't miss the gasp at the other end.

"Look after my boy Jackie, I'll be there as soon as I can" he finally replied, before disconnecting the call and going to attend to his other son.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ok six reviews for the last chapter- thanks guys. I wasn't attempting to be rude etc when I said about the number of reviews, I was just feeling very downhearted about the number, please please please keep them coming!

Chapter Six

Frank felt torn, one son was being treated in hospital for a head wound, whilst the other had just been forced to shoot and kill a thirteen year old boy in the line of duty. He could not fathom how Danny must be feeling at this moment in time- to have ended the life of a child barely older than his own son, he had never been in that situation himself, and he thanked the lord for that- but at that time he would give anything to change places with his son to spare him this new pain to add to his already burdened soul. He knew, as a father and as the police commissioner, that he needed to find out what was happening with Danny, but at the same time he didn't want to leave his youngest. He rubbed a hand over his suddenly tired face, and mind made up he headed back into his youngest son's hospital room.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Shhh, it's ok Danny, just let it out" Jackie soothed as she rubbed her partner's back as he was bent over a trash can retching up the small amount that he had managed to consume during the day. He had barely spoken a word since the discovery that the robber had been such a young age- and once his identity had been discovered Danny had been unable to do anything other than allow his body to give in to the nausea that overwhelmed him, and that was where the partners now found themselves. When he was sure that he was done he stepped back and leant against the wall, before allowing his body to slide down until he was sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes against the surge of emotions that pushed through him, the agony within him threatening to destroy the thread that he was clinging onto. He ran his hands through his hair, his head pounding and his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Just a kid Jackie" he whispered softly, his head shattering as everything that happened once more slammed into it.

"It's not your fault Danny, he turned a gun on you" she replied, kneeling down beside him, and placing her arm loosely over his shaking shoulder.

"I should have stopped it" he replied, opening bloodshot eyes that carried so many emotions at once that the weight of them knocked Jackie for six just seeing such pain. She squeezed him tighter at a loss for what to say to the devastated man before her.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Take me to the 12th precinct please" Frank instructed his driver quietly, after all his eldest son had been through; this was the last thing that he needed. The driver nodded and with no comment headed towards the precinct. As soon as they arrived Frank headed in through the rear access door, he needed to get to his son without a media circus being stirred. He headed straight to where he knew Danny's desk to be, and was unsurprised to find it empty, undeterred he made his way directly to the Captain's office.

"Sir" the man greeted, not surprised to see the commissioner.

"How is he?" Frank asked, cutting straight to the chase. The younger man sighed before answering.

"Not so good sir, as you'd expect. Jackie is with him now in one of the interview rooms, IA will be here shortly" he replied- worried himself for his best detective.

"Thank you, which room?" Frank replied.

"Three" was the simple response, and Frank nodded before going to find his son. His heart dropped even further when he caught sight of the young man sat in the room. He looked so lost, so vulnerable, so hurt and so broken. All descriptions that Frank would never usually link with his strong vibrant son, and he felt another fragment of his heart snap and break at the sight.

"Danny?" he greeted as he stepped through the door, and a pale tear stained face looked up and met the eyes of the commissioner, before quickly being averted back down to the ground, a flicker of shame emerging on the face. Frank stepped forward hating to see his son so hurt and having no idea what he could do about it. He merely crouched down beside his son, and pulled him into his arms, much like he had when he had been a small boy.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Linda whistled as she cooked dinner- she was cooking beef wellington, one of Danny's favourites and hoping that for once he would eat a good meal. The boys were playing in the back yard, homework all done and keen to stay out of Mom's way so they could play video games later. Pastry completed and ready to go in the oven she poured herself a glass of wine, deciding that she deserved the early treat, and headed into the lounge curling up on the sofa and switching on the TV whilst she awaited her husband's return. As she flicked through the channels she was shocked to find her husband's face starring back at her and even more shocked at the headline that accompanied it.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Erin sat wordless as she watched the drama that was unfolding in front of her. She could easily see the guilt and pain written all over her brother's face as he was ushered towards a waiting police vehicle that then sped off out of the view of the camera.

"Oh god Danny" she whispered as she thought of the pain her brother would undoubtedly be feeling. Without further hesitation she pulled her coat from the stand and headed out of her office, intent on finding out what was happening as soon as possible.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter I am really glad that you seem to enjoy it. Please do keep leaving reviews.

Chapter Seven

"Sir, IA are here" Jackie told her boss as she walked back into the interview room that her partner currently occupied.

"Son, are you up to this?" Frank asked his eldest softly, his arms still around the younger man's shoulder. Danny visibly pulled himself together, his face becoming an emotionless mask as he prepared to face the questions he knew were coming.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be fine" he replied, the shutters visibly closing within his deep brown eyes as he shut his emotions away. He was well practiced at hiding his emotions- he had to be to function from day to day- if he allowed himself to dwell on the things he had been through since he turned of age, the things he had seen and done in Iraq would be enough to send anyone crazy, add to that everything else since he had joined NYPD and he knew that he would be an emotional wreck if he allowed himself to think about it. He would do the same here, push it all to one side and do what he needed to do to survive this, as much as his stomach churned at the thought of it. Frank instantly recognised that his son was shutting himself off emotionally and sighed deeply to himself, hoping that he would be able to make his son open up and admit how he was feeling.

"Ok son, I'll sit in with you" Frank stated, getting to his feet ready for his son to be interviewed. Danny shook his head instantly.

"No Dad, you need to go home" Danny told him, wiping his hands over his face, and trying in vain to make himself more presentable.

"No son, I'll stay with you" Frank argued, desperate to not leave his son when it was so evident to the older man that he needed him.

"No way Dad, this is going to be a media minefield and a possible political nightmare- the police commissioner can't be seen to have any biased" Danny replied, only the slight tremor to his voice and shake of his hands evidencing the emotions and stress that he was under.

"You're my son Danny, I need to be with you" Frank replied, his voice soft as he struggled to persuade his son to not push him away.

"No pop, you need to be anywhere but here. The best way that you can help me is to oversee the investigation- fairly and impartially" Danny stated, his tone leaving no room for argument as he verbally kicked his father out of the room. Frank sighed, struggling to find any argument to offer up, he nodded once reluctantly agreeing to his son's statement.

"I'll arrange for Baker to sit in" he told his son, not willing to leave him completely alone for this ordeal, and knowing he could trust his aide completely she was the best option to assist as usual. Danny sighed before he nodded, knowing that he really had no other option.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

It was more than three hours later before Danny was finally freed from his interrogation with internal affairs. He was drained, and barely functioning by the time that he was set free. His gun had been seized, an unsurprisingly fact that Danny had more than seen coming. He was fully aware that it would be sent to ballistics for testing, all of his clothing had been taken from him and he was now sat at his desk wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy sweat top whilst his partner took her turn at being spoken to by the investigations. He rested his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that it had come to this, he couldn't believe that he had shot and killed a child. He blinked as tears formed in his eyes betraying him as he battled to keep his emotions under control. Eyes downcast he got to his feet and made his way over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup and grabbing a cup of water. He made his way unsteadily back to his desk and tapped two tablets into his shaking hand, taking them both with a gulp of water. He swallowed as hard as he could- pushing the bile down as much as he could as his body once more betrayed him. The words of the IA detectives echoing in his mind. Was it his fault? Would it have happened if he hadn't of pushed himself to come back to work? Could he have prevented it? He sighed again, his headache increasing tenfold as he again got to his feet, planning on heading to the private office to give Linda a call. His route however was blocked by a group of people walking in. He saw two detectives that he knew and a couple who were holding each other as they walked through the precinct. His jaw dropped open as his muddled brain processed what he was seeing and he finally registered who the couple must be. His coffee slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers, the clatter causing the assembled group to turn in his direction.

"Shit Danny, I didn't know you were still here" the detective at the front of the group exclaimed, panic flicking over his face. The woman stood behind him turned grief stricken eyes towards the man stood in front of her.

"Is that him?" she whispered, her emotions written all over her face. When no one answered anger flashed through her. "Is that him?" she yelled, her face covered in tear stains and her eyes red raw. "Is that the man that killed my son?" she questioned, her voice dropping back to a whisper and cracking with pain as she was face to face with the man that she held responsible for taking her son from her. Before the confrontation could escalate the detectives ushered the couple further into the station house, leaving a distraught Danny behind. The world seemed to slip into slow motion as he slumped down in to the nearest chair to him. A solitary strangled sob escaped him as her words reverberated around his mind. He barely flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder, easing him to his feet and into a pair of strong arms as the events of the day threatened to bury the detective. His head burrowed into the suited shoulders, as sobs wracked his body- his very soul burning with agony as he thought of the life that he had ended.

"Come on son, let's get you home" Frank whispered to his emotionally battered son, as he ushered him towards the door- keen to get him safely home to his wife, who he knew would undoubtedly be worried sick. Danny went with his father wordlessly, having no idea what else he could do, or what he would do from here.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you for your reviews, as you can probably tell when I get reviews I tend to write and update quicker…

Please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Eight

Linda had chewed her nails to the quick, she was terrified for her husband. He had managed to call her quickly and tell her he was safe, but the tremor to his voice had almost killed her. She had made her way over to the Reagan house, the boys all bundled up and ready for bed and now she just sat waiting for Frank to bring his son home to them. Erin appeared in a similar state to her sister in law, seeming pale as she awaited an update on her older brother. Henry had been gobsmacked at the news, and had been pottering around the house in a vain attempt to distract himself from what had happened. Jamie, the youngest member of the clan, had yet to return home, although he had assured his father that he would go straight there when he was finished. Luckily for all of them it wasn't long before Frank arrived home with a very sedate Danny in tow. They were barely through the door before Linda was there with her arms open, her husband naturally stepping into her embrace. Frank knew that his son was in the best place for him, and he left them to it joining the others in the lounge.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"How is he Dad?" Erin asked her father as he stepped into the room.

"Not good" Frank replied with a heartfelt sigh.

"Is he clean?" Henry asked, worried about his grandson as much as anyone else, but also concerned for his future.

"I'd say so pop, a straight up legitimate shooting" Frank returned, knowing exactly what his father was talking about.

"That's good" the older man replied, easing himself down with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"It won't make him feel any better pop. I just hope he'll be able to move on from this"

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Baby, you ok?" Linda whispered into her husband's ear as his head rested on her shoulder, his body tense even as she held him.

"I killed him Linda, just a baby and I shot him" Danny responded, his voice a mere whisper against her skin, as he struggled to hold onto his emotions.

"He pulled a gun on you Danny, you had no choice" Linda replied, trying to reassure him, but at the same time knowing that nothing she said would convince him. She felt his head shaking against her shoulder, knowing that no words would offer him comfort she merely wrapped her arms tighter around him and him as close to her as she could get him and held him for as long as he needed to be held- a lifetime if need be.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Jamie sighed as he was finally released from the emergency room, he felt an overwhelming urge to get to the family home and see his brother with his own eyes to make sure that he truly was safe and well. He headed straight towards the main road and within minutes had surprisingly managed to hail a cab.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"He killed my son, I want him to pay" the woman sobbed into her husband's shoulder, her grief manifesting into anger as the shock of her own child's death caught up with her. "How can he be walking around without a mark on him whilst Luke is laid dead on a slab" she cried. Henry Weston squeezed his wife tightly, overwhelmed by his own despair. He had been married to Sylvia for the last sixteen years- the two of them had been childhood sweethearts and inseparable ever since. When their beloved son had been born three years after they had tied the knot they had felt complete. They were a settled average family and couldn't believe the things that the police were saying about their beloved son-sure he was no angel, but he was no armed robber either. Complaining about homework and skipping the odd class did not set someone up for an immediate progression to murder and robbery, no one would ever be able to convince the pair of that.

"We'll get to the bottom of it Sylvia, I'll make sure of it" he promised his wife, and he meant it- it was the least that they owed their son.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Sir, the media are all over this as expected and the mayor's office are calling for an urgent conference" Baker told her boss over the cell phone connection. Frank sighed as he adjusted his grip on his blackberry. He could barely face thinking about what had happened with his son that afternoon, without speaking to the national news about it.

"We have to be careful" Frank replied, "we don't want to jeopardise any investigation, but we also can't appear as though we are trying to cover anything up" he continued.

"I agree sir. Shall I arrange the conference for outside headquarters tomorrow morning?" she asked, she had worked with him for long enough to know that it was what he would want, but also respected him enough to still ask.

"Yes Melissa if you could please. I will speak to Danny to pre warn him" Frank agreed, somewhat reluctantly, but he knew he couldn't avoid it.

"How is Danny sir?" Baker asked, genuinely concerned for her fellow detective.

"Doing as well as can be expected" Frank replied, his tone conveying more than words how badly off his eldest son currently was.

"Send him my regards sir" baker replied, before both of them ended the call. Frank sighed and decided to check on his sons. Jamie had returned a couple of hours prior, his bruises developing nicely- however he had escaped any long term damage. Frank hadn't even had time to update Erin on what had occurred with Jamie, and she needed to know both as his sister and as the ADA. Seeing that his youngest was sound asleep, much needed rest as he knew it to be Frank left him to his healing snooze and headed towards his other son. Gently knocking on the door he was unsurprised when he opened it to find Danny still wide awake, with exhaustion written all over his face. Linda had clearly drifted to sleep beside him, although Frank suspected she had intended on staying awake and her own tiredness had got the better of her.

"How you doing son?" Frank asked softly, and immediately red rimmed, bloodshot eyes moved round to look at him.

"Better than that kid's parents will be" Danny replied, his voice bitter and laden with guilt.

"I don't know what to say to make this right" Frank told his son softly, wishing that somehow he could rewind time to save his son all of this pain.

"There isn't anything" Danny whispered in reply, his eyes welling with moisture as he thought of the loss that he had caused that family, "I don't deserve your pity Dad, save it for the poor parents of that boy"

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Wow guys I cannot believe how long it has been since the last update of this story! I am really sorry! Thank you to those of you that have reviewed etc! Please review this and I promise the next update will be much quicker.

Chapter Nine

The next morning Danny pulled his weary body out of bed, his head pounding and his chest tight. He pulled on a jumper and headed straight down to the kitchen, reaching for a glass and filling it from the faucet. He tapped three pain killers into his palm and knocked them back gulping the water thirstily. He resting his hands against the edge of the sink and closed his eyes against the dizzying pain in his head.

"How you feeling son?" Henry greeted his grandson from behind, unsurprised when the younger man physically startled at the voice.

"Sick" Danny replied, and they both knew that he wasn't only referring to his stomach.

"It's not your fault son, anyone would have done the same thing" Henry told him. "I know it doesn't feel like that now- but think of what you would say to Jamie if he was in your position" the veteran cop stated before turning and leaving his eldest grandson to his own thoughts.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"He shouted a warning" Jackie repeated, she was trying very hard to rein in her temper. She hated IA interviews at the best of time, but when her partner was the one under investigation the protective side of her leapt to the forefront.

"Are you sure about that detective?" the man in front of her asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure" Jackie replied. Her fellow officer looked up from what he was writing, not overly happy with her tone.

"Detective Curatola do I really have to remind you that I am not here to crucify anybody I am here to get to the bottom of what occurred involving your partner and the shooting. It is imperative that the investigation is open and beyond question" he told her, and he didn't need to mention that her partner's surname reinforced that fact ten fold. Jackie sighed, unable to argue the sense of the IA detective's words. She nodded mutely and sat back to answer the rest of the questions coming her way.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank sighed as he straightened his tie, he was never normally nervous about press conferences- but they never usually directly involved his eldest son. He knew full well how careful he had to be with his words, not just for the NYPD's sake, not just for his son' sake but also for the sake of the family of the child that had been shot.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Why are you torturing yourself watching this?" Linda asked her husband softly as he sat transfixed on the news.

"I need to know what they are saying" he replied, his voice croaky from lack of use.

"Why are you in your work clothes?" she asked, finally noticing the suit that her husband was wearing.

"I need to go in babes" he replied softly, not liking it- but feeling a deep burning need to go to the precinct and get to the bottom of the robberies- he needed to know that he had shot the right person and there was nothing more to it.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea?" she asked him in concern- she knew how the events were playing on his mind and that he felt guilt, but she couldn't help worry about the man in front of her- she adored her husband and when he was in pain- she felt it to her soul.

"I have to Linda" he replied his sorrow filled eyes finally meeting her, before turning back towards the television as his father appeared on the screen.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Yesterday there was a shooting involving a detective of the New york police department and a male that is allegedly responsible for the recent spate of convenience store robberies. A series of offences that had cost six people their lives. The shooting itself is currently being investigated by Internal affairs" Frank told the assembled crowd in front of him. His voice remained steady and calm throughout, even though he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His family were and always would be his priority in life, his sons and daughter were his world- and he would never forgive himself if he ever did anything to jeopardise the relationship. A few seconds of silence passed before a flurry of questions came at him.

"Commissioner, what is the aged of the male that the detective shot?" a reporter shouted.

"He was thirteen" Frank replied, his gaze unfaltering as the murmurs ran through the crowd gathered in front of him.

"Commissioner what evidence is there that this child was responsible for the robberies?" a further journalist shouted out. Frank paused before replying.

"The 'child' was pursued by officers from a convenience store that he had just robbed by pulling a handgun on a 72 year old shop clerk" Frank replied, and raised his hand against the yells of questions. "I must just remind you that this is still part of an on going investigation and as such that is all the information that you will be provided with at this moment in time" Frank concluded, before stepping down and walking away- breathing an invisible sigh of relief as he did so.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you for your fantastic comments from the last chapter! I hope that you are all still enjoying this story- it is not intended on being quite as long as it's prequel however there is another story in the pipeline after this one. Please keep reading and please keep reviewing!

Chapter Ten

The moments his father's image disappeared from the screen, Danny braced himself for the comments he knew would be coming from the journalists covering the story- his bloodshot eyes were fixed on the picture in front of him- his ears burning with the intensity that he was listening to what was being said.

"So now New York has to question whether a police detective can ever legitimately justify the fatal shooting of a thirteen year old child? The police commissioner would have us believe that this horrendous act was self-defence, and in line with all protocol that the NYPD have had in line- there are others however that believe that this is closer to an act of murder. David it's over to you" the reporter stated as the shot swung back to the studio- just as the screen went blank.

Danny didn't move, didn't speak and didn't flinch. Linda blinked back the tears that were welling in her eyes as she had just heard the words spoken about her beloved husband and she hated to see him torture himself. After a few moments silence, Danny got to his feet- shrugged his suit jacket on and walked to the door, not saying a word. Only then did Linda let her tears fall.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Erin rested her head in her hands as the news broadcast drew to a close. She was devastated for her brother, she had no idea how he was going to cope with this, especially when he was still recovering from his injuries that had nearly cost him his life- and now this battering of his already fragile psyche.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"How's the head?" Renzulli asked his partner softly, noticing the damage.

"It's fine sarge, I am more worried about Danny" Jamie replied softly, his face showing the grave concern he currently felt for his eldest brother.

"How's he holding up?" the veteran officer asked, his own tone carrying his worry for a fellow officer.

"Not good, he is pushing us away and now the media are on a witch hunt" Jamie replied, not sure that his brother would appreciate him being so open in his reply, but in his worry he couldn't help it.

"Today's news is tomorrow's fish wrappers" Renzulli commented with a small smile. Jamie managed a weak grin in reply. "Come on kid let's get out on patrol" he continued and the two men headed straight to the car with the usual banter and chitchat flying between them.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackie asked her pale and drawn partner as he walked through the precinct.

"Working" Danny replied as he poured himself a much needed cup of coffee and one for his partner. He made his way over to their desks and handed hers across, whilst he tapped four pain killers out of his pocket into his hand and dry swallowed them.

"Danny" Jackie stated warningly.

"Please don't start Jack" Danny whispered, his pain filled eyes meeting hers.

"Danny, did you get any sleep at all?" she asked, her voice soft but heavy with concern for her friend.

"Some" he replied, and was spared from further questioning by their supervisor stepping out of his office and quietly calling Danny in. He got to his feet, his partner not missing the sway and unsteady walk as he headed into the office.

"Oh Danny, when are you going to talk to me" Jackie whispered to herself, scared for her partner. She vowed there and then that she would do whatever she could to get him out of this current situation, and for now she would focus on getting to the bottom of the death of the young convenience store robber- if nothing else than to prove that her partner's actions were fully just, legal and proportionate.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Reagan, are you sure that you should be here?" the sergeant asked softly, he was not blind and he could see that his detective was on the edge, it was written all over the pale face and the tense- rigid shoulders.

"Yes sarge, nowhere else to be" Danny replied, his eyes not leaving the desk in front of him.

"What about at home with your wife and sons?" the bigger man prompted him.

"Not going to hide away, need to get to the bottom of this" Danny replied, rubbing his head in an attempt to ease the pounding, an action not unnoticed by his colleague.

"You feeling ok Reagan?" the older man asked softly.

"Just a headache" Danny replied- and reached into his pocket to take out the packet of pain killers, easily tapping three into his palm and swallowing them, sipping his coffee to help them down.

"You know the rules Reagan, you can't play an active part in the investigation. I gotta say I am worried out you" the sergeant continued.

"Please don't" Danny whispered, knowing exactly where this was heading.

"Danny I am not here to hurt you, I just need to make sure that you are okay- you mess up and IA will suspend you before you know it- and then I can't protect you. You're a good cop Danny- one of the best, anyone would have shot that kid exactly like you did"

"That doesn't bring him back" Danny whispered, "Is that all sarge?" he asked, keen to get out of the awkward situation and back to his work.

"For now" the other man replied with a sigh. Danny nodded before getting to his feet and heading back to his desk, his heart heavy and his mind a torrent of different thoughts and feelings.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"He shot our son, I need to know what type of man he is" Henry Weston stated to the lawyer in front of him.

"Mr Weston, I appreciate you have suffered and unimaginable loss, and I sympathise with you and ordinarily I would leap at the chance to prove wrong doing from a member of the New York police department, but in this case there is nothing to assist" Charlie Bell told him, his voice heavy with sympathy- but unwilling to pursue a civil case that they had no chance of winning.

"There must be something" Henry urged, desperate for anything that would help them to clear their son's name.

"Sir the detective involved is a highly decorated veteran marine who carried out two tours of Iraq, he is a senior detective that has a list of commendations as long as your arm and fifteen years good service. There is nothing to suggest that on the day that he shot your son that he was doing anything other than his job" the experienced lawyer continued. Weston sighed deeply.

"If you won't help me then I will go elsewhere" he told the lawyer.

"And any other reputable lawyer will tell you the same as I have" Charlie continued. "I am sorry for your loss, deeply sorry- but suing the officer will not bring him back, nothing will" Weston hesitated before getting to his feet, choking on the emotions that the words forced forward.

"Thank you for your time Mr Bell" he bid farewell and left, intent on finding someone else that was willing to help him.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Sir, IA have been in touch they are wanting a meeting this afternoon" Baker informed the commissioner softly.

"That quick?" he asked, his heart speeding up at the possible implications.

"Yes sir, they stated on the phone that it is fairly clear cut and that they don't see any benefit in prolonging matters" Baker replied.

"Clear my diary Baker and let me know the time" Frank continued, wishing with every ounce of his being that this whole episode could be finished and Danny could move on with his life, although he had no doubt that in actuality this was merely going to add to his nightmares.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thank you for all of your reviews for the previous chapters and I am truly sorry for the delay in posting this update, but unfortunately real life took over and Christmas is always mega busy for me at work and I simply had no chance of updating at all!

Anyway please review!

Chapter Eleven

Frank sat within the meeting practically mute as the voices swum around him, he couldn't bare hearing the details of the horrific incidents involving his eldest son, yet knew that it was important that he did so that he could fully understand what had happened to the younger man.

"A third party witness clearly states that Detective Reagan shouted several warnings, identified himself and only fired upon the suspect as the gun was raised towards him. CCTV footage from close by backs on this account as does the statements provided by Detective Reagan himself and his partner Detective Curatola" the senior officer summed up at the close of the preliminary investigation.

"Okay, so there is nothing to suggest that this was anything than wholly justified- in short it was a clean shoot" the internal affairs detective chipped in. Frank sighed at the words.

"So we are all agreed there is no case to answer?" Frank prompted them and each officer nodded whole heartedly in agreement, certain that any one of them would have reacted in exactly the same manner had they been in the situation. Frank nodded, he just knew in his heart that he would have to convince his son of that fact.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Danny?" Linda called softly, her husband not even acknowledging her presence, she moved carefully through the room and placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder. "Danny?" she prompted again, not missing the flinch as she touched him. She flinched herself as bloodshot eyes turned towards her, tear tracks down the pale cheeks and a depth of hurt and pain in their orbs that she barely recognised. He turned into her arms his head resting against her shoulder, unable to hold in his emotions his tears spilled down his face and were absorbed by her shirt. She held him as he cried, his tears spilt for the young boy that had lost his life at his hand, the family that had lost a child, and for his family that were being dragged through hell because of his actions. Linda's heart broke at the anguish welling from every pore of her beloved husband. Danny was more than a partner to her- he was her best friend and her soul mate and his pain was her pain, and she couldn't stand to see him falling apart like this.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"How's Danny doing kid?" Renzulli asked his pup softly, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Not so good sarge" Jamie replied honestly, he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice as he replied.

"He'll come through it kid, he always does" Renzulli tried to sooth the younger man. Jamie nodded silently, his worry not eased. "You ready for the big trial?" the patrol sergeant asked in an effort to change the subject. The groan that came in reply suggested that it wasn't the best choice of conversation starters. "Come on get the statements and we'll go through it all now" the seasoned officer suggested, and received a grateful smile in return.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Linda moved around the kitchen, preparing the meal for the entire Reagan clan- her thoughts still with her husband, who had finally managed to take some pain killers before falling in a fitful sleep. She left him be, guessing that it was better than no sleep at all. She couldn't believe that they had come to this, she had only just got her husband back after his recent brush with serious injury, and now this. She blinked back her tears as she peeled the potatoes, what the hell had they done in life that meant they deserved all of this?

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Erin Reagan-Boyle sighed in exasperation as her phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She answered it promptly, keen to be free to continue with her work. She listened intently to the voice on the line, her attention fully grasped at what she was being told- and all thoughts of other work banished from her mind.

"Thank you for letting me know. I owe you one" she concluded the call, her face a picture of concern as she replaced the handset. Without a second thought she gathered together her purse and coat, and marched out of the office.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny laid awake, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him, his body aching and his head pounding. He reached blinding to the bedside table and grabbed hold of the tablets that rested there. He threw four into his mouth and dry swallowed them, hoping that they would take effect quickly and take his pain away.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank felt new levels of exhaustion as he finally made it home, at least he was greeted by the wonderful smell of a home cooked meal. He made his way into the kitchen and was pleased to see his daughter in law cooking rather than his father.

"Hey Linda, how's Danny?" he asked softly, as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Not so good, I have left him trying to get some sleep" she replied. "I think I might have to try and get him to his doctor before his next appointment" Linda told him softly.

"What's happened?" Frank asked his concern escalating even further.

"He isn't sleeping, he isn't eating and he has a constant headache- and all of that was before the shooting. He is taking pain killers like there is no tomorrow, I think at first it was to try to get back to work quicker, but now I think it is just to get through the day" she told her father in law softly, her spilling out one after the other. Frank gasped in surprise, how could he have missed all of that? He rubbed his hands over his tired face- as suddenly everything that Linda had just told him slotted into place with little things that he had noticed but not recognised in his son.

"Oh god" he sighed and he slumped down into the kitchen chair, suddenly drained beyond exhaustion. Linda squeezed his shoulder gently, offering comfort that she couldn't feel in herself.

The two looked up as they heard the front door open and the click of heels on the hallway floor. Erin walked into kitchen, her face solemn as she looked at her Dad.

"Dad, need to talk to you- it's about Danny" she stated, her tone serious.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thank you for all of your reviews! I am glad to be back writing this, now if Sky Atlantic would just hurry up and show the rest of series 2 that would be good…..

Chapter Twelve

Jackie stared at the screen in front of her, barely able to concentrate as her mind remained on her partner. He had to get through this, she knew in her heart that he had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about, he had acted correctly in the circumstances and she would not have done anything differently. She just knew that she would have a job to prove as much to her partner. She sighed heavily, and turned her attention back to the piles of work in front of her. If she was going to help clear Danny's name once and for all- including in his own mind, then she needed to focus.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny still couldn't sleep- how could he after what he had done? He honestly didn't know what more he could take, but then his mind drifted to the poor parents of the child he had killed. God what if it had been Jack or Sean? He closed his eyes against the images that the thoughts brought up. He coughed back on a sob as the events of the last week overwhelmed him. His head felt like it was on the point of explosion, light dancing in front of his eyes, pain spearing through his brain, he screwed his eyes shut just praying for the pain to go away.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"I think that you're nearly there kid" Renzulli told his young charge with a smile. The two of them had been going through Jamie's evidence for the last two hours, and the young rookie officer was exhausted.

"Thanks sarge" Jamie replied, his tone carrying his exhaustion.

"Seriously Jamie, you will be absolutely fine. Course you will you learnt from the best" Renzulli continued with a smile. "All ya need to work in is the confidence in what you are saying kid and you'll be fine"

"I feel better now we have gone through it" Jamie replied, and he meant it. He was desperate to not let his brother down, especially with everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. Not to mention Danny's serious injuries that he was still recovering from despite his assurances to the contrary.

"Don't worry Reagan, you won't let Danny down" Renzulli commented, as if reading the mind of the younger man. The confidence of his tone eased the rookie's nerves even further. Jamie nodded in agreement and managed a small smile. The two men continued through the station and headed out into the cold streets of New York.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Erin? What's going on?" Frank asked his daughter, not sure how much more he could take.

"You remember Charlie Bell from college?" Erin asked her father as she shrugged her coat off.

"Yeah sure, went down the civil law route" Frank replied, not sure how his daughter's old friend would have anything to do with Danny's case.

"Exactly and he practices here in New York" she told her father and her sister in law seriously. "He received a visit from a certain Mr Weston yesterday" she continued "He was making enquiries into suing a certain Detective Danny Reagan for shooting his son" she told them, and the gasps that came in reply showed the possible ramifications of her words.

"He can't do that" Linda whispered as she slumped to the seat beside her father in law.

"He can certainly look into it" Erin replied, her own face deadly serious and her stomach churning at the thought.

"But IA said he was in the clear" Linda stated, her tone shocked and incredulous.

"Which would go a long way in helping to show that Danny has done no wrong, but doesn't mean that Weston can't try to prove otherwise" Frank interjected, resting his head in his hand. "He can't go through this" he whispered, worried sick now for his son.

"I'm going to go and check on Danny" Linda stated, getting to her feet unsteadily and heading towards the stairs to see her husband. She walked into the bedroom as quietly as she could manage and perched on the edge beside him. She leant forward to gently kiss his brow, and as she did so noticed the pallor of his skin, and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Her concern escalated when she gently shook the still figure in front of her, and he didn't even flinch. She leant forward further and pinched his ear lobe between her nails, when this also failed to get a reaction, she ran to the top of the stairs.

"Frank- call 911" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

End Chapter Twelve

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Wow! Sorry it has been a while! Thank you to those that have continued to review and welcome to the new reviewers! Sorry it has been such a long time, I had a couple of other stories that wouldn't leave me alone plus I have been Beta reading for others that has taken some of my time! Anyway sorry to have left poor Danny hanging for so long, as usual please review!

Chapter Thirteen

Frank's heart was pounding in his chest as he once more had to stand by and wait for news on his eldest son. As he shut his eyes he could still hear Linda's scream running through his head, and felt his heart break all over again. He had seen the EMS carry his son out, and knew that it would be added to the images of his nightmares, the oxygen mask doing nothing to cover the pallor of his son's face. He sighed as he sat back in the familiar waiting room, praying for news on his son, as he spent too much time doing of late. His father sat opposite him as they waited for any update. Linda paced up and down, her fear for her husband escalating with every passing moment.

"What can be wrong with him?" she whispered, not really asking anybody directly, more of a plea that there would be an answer. The two Reagans present were rescued from answering by Erin rushing in through the door.

"I got here as soon as I could" she stated, clearly out of breath and looking as sick with worry as the other family members already there. "What happened?" she asked softly. Linda was saved from having to answer by the doctor walking into the room.

"Hello" she greeted them, having met each of them on several occasions treating various family members. "You'll be glad to know that Danny is stable" she told them, and gave them a moment to take in the information- she could easily read the looks of relief across their faces. "We believe that Danny has overdone the prescribed pain killers, and as a result his breathing slowed down to dangerous levels, his blood pressure had dropped and his heart rate had decreased. Luckily he hadn't taken enough that there will be long term damage, but there is obvious concern as to why this has occurred" she told them all, her voice carrying her concern.

"He will be all right though?" Linda questioned softly.

"Given time I have every confidence that Danny will be just fine, I am going to arrange further CT scans though, as I am concerned by the level of discomfort and pain that he seems to still be plagued with" she told them. "Now Danny is just being settled in his room, a nurse will come and get you when you can visit" she finished as she offered them a smile and left the room.

"I am going to kill him" Linda whispered to herself. Frank looked up at her in shock "If he was hurting by couldn't he just tell us" she commented through her tears of relief that her husband was in fact going to be ok.

"He wouldn't be a Reagan if he wasn't stubborn" Frank replied softly, his own relief showing in his face.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny blinked repeatedly as he took in the darkened room, his head was pounding- which by now was a familiar feeling. He swallowed on the bile that was threatening, he closed his eyes and rested his head back concentrating on breathing. Finally he lost the battle and simply managed to roll his head to the side, surprised to find a bowl being held at his chin and a hand stroking his hair. He coughed and wretched into the bowl, the movement sending daggers through his brain at the action. He could hear a voice beside him, and whilst he couldn't make out the words- the tone was soothing, and he allowed his eyes to drift shut and the darkness to claim him once more. Erin continued to stroke his hair until she was sure that he had drifted off back to sleep. She then moved her hand to rest on his.

"Oh Danny" she whispered, seeing how weak her brother was, and kicking herself for not noticing how badly he was struggling.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Any update sarge?" Jackie asked her supervisor softly, the department had been served with a notice earlier that day that they and Danny were going to be subject of a civil action for the death of Weston.

"Nothing yet, it is in the hands of the legal team. IA have cleared Reagan, but that doesn't mean that it won't go to court civilly, and I know that isn't going to help him at the moment" he told her sadly.

"I know" Jackie replied with a sigh, worried sick about her partner at the moment. "I am off to interview the kids at the school, see if I can dig any deeper" she continued, fixing her side arm into her holster and grabbing her jacket.

"Take Taylor with you" he told her, she rolled her eyes before nodding. Without a backward glance she went to collect her temporary partner and headed out- intent on doing anything she could to prevent her partner from suffering any more.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"How's he doing?" Jamie asked his sister softly as he walked into his brother's room.

"He woke up for a few minutes, was sick and then went to sleep" Erin replied, her eyes not leaving the face of her older brother.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jamie asked cautiously, fearing the answer.

"Physically he'll be fine. Emotionally? I'm not so sure" she replied, hating herself for recognising it, but knowing in her heart and her head that Danny had a hell of a journey before he would be all right, she just had to make sure that they were there to help him make it.

End Chapter Thirteen

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thank you guys for your continuing reviews! Please keep them coming, and apologies for the delay between updates!

Chapter Fourteen

"Well?" Jackie prompted her temporary partner.

"Three kids state that they barely know him. One says that he had fallen in with a bad crowd and the last two weren't surprised that he had taken to armed robberies" Marcus Taylor told the female detective with a sigh.

"Similar here, I have a couple of leads of some kids that he was apparently running with that go to school elsewhere, what do you say we grab a coffee and then go to follow them up?" Jackie suggested trying to play nice. Taylor was a good cop and she had no problem with him beyond the fact that he wasn't Danny.

"Sure" he replied with a small smile, he wasn't stupid and he had enough experience to know that a detective's partner was sacred especially when you were talking about Curatola and Reagan.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Hey son" Frank greeted as glazed brown orbs finally met his eyes.

"What happened?" the detective asked, his voice croaky.

"You scared us all half to death again" Frank replied, the concern in his eyes taking the sting from his words. "You had taken too many pain killers and it caused your heart to slow down too much" he told his son. Danny closed his eyes against the words, cursing his own stupidity.

"Sorry Dad" he whispered softly, not looking his father in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurting so badly?" Frank asked him quietly. Danny looked away at the question.

"Just wanted everything to be normal" he replied, a lone tear streaming from his closed eyes.

"You could have died Danny" Frank whispered, his own emotions getting to him.

"I just wanted the pain to go away" Danny whispered, before he once more lost his battle and sank into the darkness. Frank squeezed his hand concerned that he wasn't just talking about physical pain.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"I think we have got something sarge" Jackie told her supervisor with a flourish.

"Enlighten me" he told her, perching on the edge of his desk.

"According to the statements we have obtained over the last few days Weston had been hanging out with a gang from Brooklyn. A bunch of misfits by all accounts. Anyways I have tracked down a couple of names" she told him, handing him a computer printout "That one is Max Price, 16 years old and a rap sheet as long as your arm. Previous for grand larceny, assault and grand theft auto" she told him.

"Nice" he commented drily looking through the information that she handed him.

"Then we have Chris Brown, 15 years old and already expelled from two schools. Arrested twice this year so far- both for shop theft" she told him, again handing him a printout. "Finally we have Adam Banks, 17 years old formerly a star quarter back for his junior high school- came off the rails a little bit and since has dropped out of school and been arrested seventeen times" she told him.

"And Weston has fallen in with this crowd?" the sergeant asked her, keen as she was to get this case completely finalised to clear the department of any wrong doing.

"Yes, a beat cop submitted and search form for all four of them three weeks ago- they had nothing on them but he has provided a statement with who was there and what they were doing. It was in the neighbourhood of the first robbery- just two days before it happened so may have been a recon" she finished, pleased that the investigation was finally going in the right direction.

"Bring them in" he instructed, and before the words had completely left his mouth she was out of the door to do just that.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Any update?" Erin asked her sister in law as she rushed back into her brother's room directly from work.

"No, he has been for the CT scan, but they have not updated us yet. He's holding his own now" Linda replied gratefully accepting the coffee that the other woman had picked up for her.

"Hello Mrs Reagan" the doctor greeted as he stepped through the door a few moments later. "I have the results of your husband's scan and there is slight inflammation" he told her and she felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of going through the surgeries again. "Hopefully with careful monitoring and lots of rest surgical intervention will not be required" he told her and she visibly sighed in relief at the words.

"Thank you" she replied, and she meant it. "What about the level of pain that he was in?" she asked.

"It would be consistent with the injury being aggravated by Detective Reagan not taking proper rest and possibly returning to an active lifestyle too soon" he replied. Linda nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry he will rest" she told him, and her tone left no room whatsoever for argument. With a small smile the doctor left the two women to their visit.

"Stubborn idiot" Erin muttered once the doctor had left.

"I could kill him" Linda commented, intent on making sure her husband didn't get aware with it twice.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Price has given us details of where Weston may have bought a gun from" Jackie told her temporary partner with a grin. "He reckons that Weston had the pressures of the world on his shoulders, parents expecting big things etc etc" she continued

"My heart bleeds for him" Taylor muttered and Jackie flashed him a grin in reply. "So he was rebelling against pushy parents? Hell of a rebellion going from academic to armed robber" the younger detective stated.

"Welcome to New York!" Jackie replied as they got into the car.

End Chapter Fourteen


End file.
